Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune
by CyberDragonEX
Summary: At the age of four, naruto is attacked, meets the furball, and leaves the village. Lookout world, theres a new legend on the horizon.
1. Rain, Blood, and tears

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke either wouldn't be a dick or wouldn't have one.

Author's Note: I no very little Japanese. I will use what I know for the most part. Otherwise, it's all English

"Human Speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**_Demon Thought'_**

**Chapter 1**

**Rain, Blood, and Tears:**

**Birth of a legend Pt. 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha.-4th anniversary of the Kyubi's defeat-11:24 PM

Four year old Naruto Uzumaki is running through the streets in fear. The reason, a mob of civilians, genin, chunin, jonin, and, although no one could sense them hiding in the shadows, 5 ANBU, all intent on killing the demon child once and for all.

"_Why are they after me? All I did was go to the festival." _Thought the child as he ran for his life. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side as he tripped and fell giving the mob a chance to catch up.

"Now we have you, you demon!" shouted one villagers as the mob surrounded him. "You've been allowed to live for to long. It's about time you died" Shouted another as the beating began. Several slashes, kicks, punches, stabs, and jutsu later, Naruto finally fainted from the pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Mindscape-Kyubi's Prison

"Huh, w-where am I" asked Naruto as he awoke in what he could only describe as a dungeon. **"So you are awake. Good. I was worried for a little while" **came a massive, yet kind voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around, only to come face-to-face with the very being whose defeat the village had been celebrating only an hour earlier, the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"B-but how? T-the 4th k-killed you f-four years ago". "**Wrong kit. No normal human, and the 4th is normal by my standard, can defeat a demon lord, Let alone the Queen of all Demons."**

"Then how did he win? And while your at it, Where are we, How did I get here, Why are you here, What do you mean by _Kit, _what the hell do you mean by _Queen_, and why in the name of hell itself did you attack the village?" '**_Hmm, the kid has guts, not to mention a brain hidden in that skull of his.' _"First off, the 4th could not kill me, so he sealed me inside of his own newborn child, you. We are inside of _your_ mind, where I have been trapped for four years. You got here when you lost conscience and came here subconsciously for my help. _Kit_ is a term of endearment among foxes, which I used in reference to you on account of the fact that I am impressed by your ability to take the villages' hate without going nutso. Finally, by _Queen_, I mean that I am a WOMAN, you moron!"**

'_MY DADS THE 4TH! ' _"Alright, but why did he seal you inside of me, and you didn't answer my final Question." '**_I think it's about time the kid learned the truth.' _"You see, your dad was a very honorable man. He could never ask another family to sacrifice their child like that, so he gave up his own child instead. His final wish was that you be seen as a hero for containing me. Unfortunately, you know first hand how well the village listened." **Kyubi said with what sounded regret. **"As for attacking the village, I was deceived into it. Four years ago, a man who reeked of snakes ruined my life. I came home from hunting to find my den in flames and him standing over the lifeless form of my child with a bloody sword in his hand. He said to me **"I am sorry for the pain I have caused you, but I was ordered to do so by the 4th hokage of Konoha." **He then vanished, leaving me to attack your village in a fit of rage. When I calmed down, I realized that no ninja would have been stupid enough to tell a demon of even half my might who had ordered them to do what he did, and that he had deceived me into doing his dirty work. However, by that time, it was too late, and I had already been sealed. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you."**

"So that's what happened. Kyubi, I completely understand and I forgive you. So now what?" "**What do you mean?" **"Well at the the moment, I am being beaten to death by a mob who look at me and see you. Plus even if I survive this time, it is a regular thing and will happen again soon enough." "**That's true. Hmm, kit, come here a second, I got an idea. I'm going to take control of your body and save you. Unfortunately, you will probably have to leave the village before everyone else finds out or every ninja in the village will be after your head."**

'Leave the village? Old Man Sandi always said I might have to. Guess he was right.' "Alright, what do I have to do?" asked Naruto as he walked up to the cage.

"**Just stand still and relax."** said Kyubi as she lowered the tip of her claw gently on to his shoulder. Chakra then started flowing into naruto from Kyubi's claw until he finally heard her say **"It is time."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real world

As naruto began to rise to his feet, a young ninja with silver hair and a headband covering his Left eye stepped up to finish the job and kill the demon. Forming hand seals, he supercharged his own original technique before calling out "CHIDORI!" and raising it into the sky for all to see the technique that would finally kill the demon. However, just as he rose the jutsu into the air, a bolt of lightning struck it, and was split in half, an event for which he would later name his improved Chidori the Raikiri. "It's time to say goodbye, demon! This is for my sensei!" the boy shouted as he lunged towards naruto. As he got near, time seemed to slow.

5 sec. away-a chill went down the boy's spine as he heard a voice he hadn't heard in four years say **"It is** **time."**

4 sec. away- Naruto opened his eyes, revealing blood-red with black slits

3 sec. away-Naruto crossed his arms in front of himself and braced his entire body

2 sec. away-Naruto is surrounded by an sphere of red chakra which is so thick, all you can see of naruto is a Black blur.

1 sec. away- **"DEMON BLAST!!!!!"**

The second those words were heard, a blast of chakra came forth knocking the entire mob, including Naruto's would-be-executioner, unconscious, plus inflicting multiple wounds upon each of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha-30 min. later

"What the hell happened here!?" shouted the 3rd hokage as he and the anbu looked over the remnants of the mob. Yes, it was truly a fearsome sight. Although none were killed, all were severely wounded, and all of their blood had mixed with the rain, staining the street crimson.

"Unh…L-lord H-hokage Cough-gasp-cough"

"KAKASHI! What happened hear? Who did this?"

"I-it was…Cough…K-kyubi"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later-Hokage tower

Rain poured down upon the village as Old Man Sarutobi looked into the horizon. As thoughts of the young blonde and his father passed through his mind, he could no longer hold back the tears he felt. "Arashi… Naruto…I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile-Outskirts of Konoha

As the rain poured, Naruto looked out over his old home for what would probably be the last time. In the span of an hour and a half, his appearance had changed completely. He now wore black baggy pants and black shinobi sandals. Covering his chest was a black skin tight shirt, and his hands wore black fingerless gloves. Overtop the shirt was a black shinobi vest, on top of which was his signature red swirl, surrounded in blue flames. On his forehead was the forehead protector he stole from kakashi, altered so that instead of bearing a leaf, it was marked by a fox head. Finally, on his back, held up by seemingly nothing was the first gift he had ever received, the legendary blade, The Banishing Light, which had been forged to defend the world from evil and had been in Kyubi's possession for 500 years.

"Goodbye Konoha. We are finally free of your curse."

"**Let's go Kit, our journey has only just begun."**

'**_Konoha, you have just lost the greatest hero you will ever know.'_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Notes-Hello, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy. Now this IS a SuperNaruto fic, although it might not seem like it at first. Now to clear some things up:**_

_**The Banishing Light-This is a Zanpak-to(From Bleach) which is as tall as its owner with a blade a thick as its owner's arm. The blade is infused with high levels of Light Chakra. The blade is a clear, indestructible crystal and glows a heavenly gold. At the end of the handle are 9 strips of cloth which flow and move in the wind similar to kyubi's tails(It WAS forged for her).**_

_**DEMON BLAST-A powerful technique. Basically a chakra version of the Chaos blast from Shadow the Hedgehog. Depending on the amount of chakra put into it, it can push back foes a few feet, or destroy an entire village with one attack. It is an extremely powerful technique which requires ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY PERFECT Chakra control. **_

_**With that out of the way, I hoped you like it. Please review**_


	2. Light in the Shadows

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would pay me a dollar every time she is rude to Naruto ($1,000,000 a day, whoopee!).

Author's Note: Forgot to mention this last chapter. There is a seal on the inside of Naruto's vest which holds up the Banishing Light. Also, the reason Naruto is so smart for a four year old is that he has an IQ of over 200. See what I meant, Super Naruto.

"Human Speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**_Demon Thought'_**

**Chapter 2**

**Light in the Shadows:**

**Birth of a legend Pt. 2**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

"Goodbye Konoha. We are finally free of your curse."

"**Let's go Kit, our journey has only just begun."**

'**_Konoha, you have just lost the greatest hero you will ever know.'_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Western edge of Fire Country-1 Year Later

"I'm finally done. It's time to go. How many have you been able to locate?" "**It's about time. I sensed two, one in the Land of wind, the other in Lightning. Go to Sand first. It's closer and I sense that that seal is unstable. The Sooner you fix it, the better kit."** "Okay, thanks Kyubi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Village hidden in the Sand-1 week later

"So this is the sand. I didn't expect it to be so…sandy."

"**I swear, you act stupid just to annoy me, don't you?"**

"Maybe…maybe not, but that's beside the point, we've got a job to do. Can you locate him?"

"**No, his demons power is too great, and with his seal in its current state, the best I could do was find the village."**

"Looks like we got to do this the old fashioned way then, doesn't it? Hmm, what are those two kids doing over there?"

Walking over to the kids he notices that they are watching a third child, while keeping a distance.

"Hey you two, what are you doing over here?" "We're watching our brother like our dad asked us to" said the older of the two, a girl with blonde hair and a fan on her back. "What's it to ya?" asked the other, a boy wearing a black jumpsuit with what looked like cat ears on the hood. "Hey kid, want some company?" shouted Naruto as he walked towards the boy. "NO, WAIT!" shouted the girl, but too late as a blast of sand suddenly attacked Naruto.

"**Kit, be careful, that was a basic ability of the one tailed demon lord Shukaku. This must be his container, the one we've been looking for."**

"Are you another one of fathers' assassins, sent to kill me?" asked the boy. _'Assassins!? This kid has it even worse than I did.' _"Actually, quite the opposite. I came here to help you and Shukaku out." At this, Gaara looked stunned while his siblings fell on their behinds in shock. "What do you mean?" asked the red head with shock. "Well you see, your seal is incomplete, and only barely holding Shukaku. Because of its state, You are able to constantly access Shukaku's chakra, but as a result, your mind's are always exposed to each other, which is why Shukaku can posses you when you sleep. Also, because the seal is incomplete, it has the effect of making Shukaku a raving lunatic, which is driving YOU insane on account of your mental link." By this point, all three were staring at him as if he had grown a tail and two more heads,

"How do you know so much?" asked the young girl, while her brothers just stared. "Well you see, I also have a demon sealed inside me, and she has a lot of insight, especially considering her viewpoint from my gut" he said as he pointed to his stomach.

"You have a demon?" asked the blonde

"It's a she?" questioned the boy

"You're like me?" Asked the stunned container

"Yes, yes, and yes. Now, if you would like, I can fix your seal for you. You would retain all of your abilities, including that automatic sand shield of yours, but you would finally be able to sleep. How does that sound?"

"I would like that, when can you do it?" asked the Boy. "Hmm, meet me here tonight at midnight, I'll do it then. Oh, and don't tell anyone about me, okay. I'd rather the village not try to capture and recruit me. By the way, my names Naruto." "I'm Gaara," said the boy "and these are Temari and Kankuro." "Nice to meet you. I'll see you all tonight then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight

"Hey guys, you ready?" asked Naruto as Gaara and his family arrived. "Yeah, I want to get my seal fixed as soon as possible," replied Gaara "Shukaku is at his wildest during the full moon, and it is taking most of my will to resist him." "Alright, stand back Sealing Art: Demon Seal Edit." shouted out Naruto as he slammed his hand onto the seal on Gaara's shoulder, which Gaara had uncovered. The moment Naruto's hand touched Gaara's seal, sand and wind began swirling around the two at incredible speed. After a minute, the vortex finally settled, revealing Naruto and Gaara on the ground, both ready to pass out.

"Thank you." said Gaara as he passed out. "No problem" said Naruto, following suit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suna-5 AM

That morning, Gaara woke up in his room. When he stepped into the living room, he saw his siblings and Naruto sitting at the table eating what looked like Beef, Chicken and Broccoli. "Good morning sleepy head," Naruto said when he saw Gaara "want some breakfast." "Sure." "So bro, how was your first night of sleep?" asked Temari as Gaara sat down at the table. "In one word, heavenly. So, what are you going to do now, Naruto?"

"Well, me and Kyubi were planning on staying here for a month to get supplies. The three of you are welcomed to train with me while I'm here." "I would like that a lot. What about you" "We would love to." "Well then, let's eat and then we'll go somewhere private to train."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half-an-hour later

"Alright you slobs. It's time for you to step up. Welcome to Naruto's Boot camp, or as Kyubi calls it, The 10th level of hell."

'Oh fuck' was the only thought going through their minds as he said this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 month later

"Well, it's time for me to go." said Naruto as he turned to leave. "Wait, I want to go with you" called out Gaara as Naruto walked away. "Are you sure about this?" "Yeah, the village hates me, and if I stay here, I'll probably go insane."

"If Gaara goes, than we go." said Temari. "Yeah, no way you're leavin us alone now." agreed Kankuro." "Well then, lets go." with those words, Naruto teleported himself and the others 10 miles from the village. By the time the Kazekage realized his kids and ultimate weapon were gone, it was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months later-Vortex Research Facility-Hidden Cloud Village

As the clocks in Cloud struck midnight, several explosions occurred in major areas throughout the village. With the shinobi running about and the village in disorder, no-one noticed a blond haired boy carrying a young girl out of the villages' top secret research facility and right out the village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the village

"Did you have to cause so much damage?" "Had to be done. The girl was near death and the were preparing to use her weakened state to brainwash her and turn her into a mindless weapon. I had to get her out of there immediately." "Unh…what happened?" asked the girl as she finally woke up.

For the next ten minutes, Naruto explained everything up to when she woke up. "T-thank you for saving me. But now what do we do?" asked the girl who had been identified as Yugito. "Why don't you come with us, the more the merrier." responded Temari. "My sister is right," said Gaara "you are more than welcome to come with us." "Thank you, I would like that" replied Yugito.

"With all that out of the way, let's get out of here before we are found. I don't want to face the entire village" **"Why not Kit, it would be a great workout." "Kyubi is right, they wouldn't stand a chance against you." **

"What was that!?" asked Yugito with fear. "That would be the furball and the sandbag. A little while ago, I improved our seals so that they could use their chakra to speak to people themselves, rather than having us deliver messages for them." "Oh." was all that Yugito could say. **"Now that all the Intros are done, let's do what Naruto suggested and blow this joint."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later- Seryu Shores-Land on the sea

"Alright guys, we got an important job to do, but before I tell you, I want you to warm up. There is a small island about one mile due north. I want you to use the water walking technique to run there and back. Once you are all back, I'll tell you what we're doing. Okay?" asked an 8 year Naruto.

"We'll be back before lunch. As you would say, Believe it!" shouted out Yugito. **"I think she has been hangin around you to long, kit."** sniggered Kyubi. "Alright, start running."

10 min. later

"Done already? I thought it would take you a few more minutes" Said Naruto as Gaara, Kankuro, Yugito, and Temari all sat down around him. "Okay, here's the job. Three days ago, a prominent clan was massacred by the clan prodigy, leaving his younger brother as the only survivor. We're going to the village in order to prevent him from becoming an avenger or something of the sort. Now this is all us. Just like when I went to help Gaara and Yugito. So, who will come with me?" At this, all four rose their hands. "Okay then. Are there any questions before we head out?" "Yeah. What clan was massacred and of what village?" asked Yugito. "The Uchiha clan, of my ex-home, Konoha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 days later-Outskirts of Konoha

"Home sweet home. Ever get that feeling in your stomach, like your gonna puke but it won't come?" **"Tell me about it. Just remembering how they treated you makes me feel that way." **replied Kyubi. "Don't worry, we'll try and get this over with as quick as possible." "Thanks Gaara. Alright, let's go."

6 minutes later-Konoha's front gate

A group of five walked up to the front gates Gaara, Yugito, Kankuro, and Temari were all there, but were Naruto should have been, stood a man of around 30 with jet black hair and green eyes. All five were wearing traveling cloaks. "Halt. State your name and business." "Ah, hello, my name in Narubi Kyuto. I am traveling around with my kids and thought we should stop at a village to stock up and rest before hitting the road. This here village just happened to be in view." said the man. "May I see your papers?" "Most certainly. Here you go." "Hmm. Everything seems to be in order. You may pass." "Most appreciated."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Konoha

Once inside the village, Narubi Kyuto's body changed and shifted, becoming shorter, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. "Got to thank Kyubi for that ability later." said the newly transformed Naruto.

"**Heh, your welcome kit. Now I think you and the others got a job to do."** "You're right, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha compound-North district

A single child sat, staring into a pond, tears adorning his cheeks. "Itachi, why did you do it, why?"

"Hey kid, you all right." called out Naruto as he caught sight of Sasuke. "Who are you?" "The names Naruto, what's your name?" "I'm Sasuke. Why are you here?" "Well that's not what I was expecting." "Sorry, it's just that no-one has talked to me since…it happened." "Ah, I see. The villagers are fools. They think that you need time to sort things out and that you will be all better. Heh, Idiots. You want to get something to eat, my treat." "Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha streets

Sitting beside a tree along the road was a young girl. "Snff…snff." Both Sasuke and Naruto saw her, and Naruto decided to cheer her up.

"Hey there, what's your name?" "I'm H-hinata." "What's the matter, Hinata?" asked Sasuke. "M-my dad m-made me s-s-stay home from t-the academy to p-p-practice our Clan Taijutsu s-style. He nearly k-killed me and t-t-then called me w-weak. What h-hurts the most I-i-is that he's r-r-right." "Hey Hinata, why don't you join me and Sasuke for Ramen. My treat." "T-thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiraku Ramen

"Naruto!? Is it really you?" asked a startled old man as Naruto walked in. "Yeah. It's been a while, eh Teuchi?" "It sure has, Naruto, about 4 years" Replied a young woman working at the stove. "Hey Ayame, man you sure grew." At this, the girl blushed and muttered a thank you. "So, what'll it be?" asked Teuchi, getting down to business. "Well, I'll have 3 bowls of miso. What about the two of you?" "I'll have a pork ramen." "M-miso P-p-please."

"Coming right up." called out Ayame as she got their order. "So, Hinata, Sasuke, sounds like you to have had pretty hard lives. I can relate, so why don't you tell me about it."

Over the next hour, Sasuke and Hinata tell Naruto all about their lives. Sasuke told Naruto about living in his brother's shadow, trying to live up to his father's expectations, and the Uchiha massacre. Hinata then told Naruto about her life, how her dad hates her and calls her weak. About how he constantly berates her, and about how she fears for her younger sister, Hanabi.

"I see. Hmm. Okay. Sasuke, from what I can tell, your problem was that you always wanted your dad to acknowledge you, but you went about it the wrong way. By trying to be your brother, you were becoming his clone, if you will." "What do you mean?" "You wanted your parents to acknowledge you as YOU, but all you were doing was imitating Itachi. To be truly acknowledged as you, you have to find what you are good at, then become as good at it as you can. Understand?" "Yeah." "Good."

"Now Hinata, your problem is a lack of confidence and the belief that you are weak." "W-what do you m-mean?" "You see, ever since you were younger, your father has been mistreating you. Whenever you fail at something, instead of helping you to improve, he would attack your self confidence by calling you weak. This caused your confidence to go down the drain, till it reached a point where you would crumple under the slightest pressure. It also had an added affect of making you believe you were weak." "What should I do then?" "Well, first off, you need to realize that you are stronger than you think. The only thing that truly makes you weak is a lack of confidence. Find what you are good at, then work at it and you will find how strong you truly are. That's all you need to do." "A-alright, I-i'll t-try. Thank y-you, Naruto."

"So Naruto," started Sasuke, "you said you could relate to us. What did you mean?" "I w-would like t-t-to know to." added Hinata. "Alright, but what I'm about to tell the four of you is a secret and you can not tell anyone, and that means you too Teuchi, Ayame. Understand?" "Yeah." replied all four of them.

"Alright, you all know about the Kyubi's attack 8 years ago. My story starts with the cause of that attack, an enemy of the village and one of the Sannin, Orochimaru."

By this point, all four were listening intently.

"Shortly before she attacked our village, Orochimaru entered and destroyed her home, killing her child in the process. Kyubi returned to find her den in flame and him standing over her child. He told her that he had been ordered to do so by the 4th Hokage, and a few days later, she attacked. You all know what happened next, right?" "O-of coarse, t-the 4th k-killed Kyubi, s-saving the village." answered Hinata.

"Not quite. Although he did defeat her, he wasn't strong enough to kill her, so he sealed her inside a new born child." at this point, all four were struck by realization, and it showed on their faces. "However," continued Naruto, he was far too honorable to sacrifice another family's child, so he did the only thing he could, and used his own." At this, realization turned into full blown shock.

"S-so you h-hold t-he Kyubi?" asked Sasuke, stuttering like Hinata. "But wait, I still don't understand what you meant." "Well you see, my father asked that I be seen as a hero, but when the villagers looked at me, they saw Kyubi, and were sure that I would devour their souls if they so much as turned their backs. In fact, there were over 100 attempts on my life in the first month of it." "Is that why you left, Naruto?" asked Ayame, fear of the answer evident in her voice.

"Yes. The night I left, there was an attempt on my life. It was the first time I met Kyubi. I allowed her to take over and she saved me just as a ninja was about to plow a fist of lightning through my chest. I left after that."

"I can't believe they would do that to a child!" growled Teuchi as he slammed his fist on the counter. "Well to them, I wasn't a child. I was the monster that had killed their loved ones and almost destroyed their village. I'm not saying that they were right in trying to kill me, but I understand why they did it." "S-so, we all k-know the p-pain of being a-alone. H-how do w-we end that p-pain, Naruto." "Well, I can think of one way. I am traveling with a group of ninja I assembled right now, and we are all one big family. You could come join us. How's that sound?" asked Naruto.

"I w-would like t-t-that a lot." admitted Hinata. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind coming along either." "Then it's settled. Teuchi, Ayami, I would ask you if you would like to come along, but you have a good business going on right now, and you wouldn't have much work on the road, but I was considering starting a village someday. If I do, you two would be more than welcomed. What do you say?" "Sounds good, kid. Can't wait." replied Teuchi. "Yeah, dad's right. I can't wait." "Glad to hear." said Naruto, "Now let's get going, I'm going to be in the village for three months, so while I'm here, I'm going to train you, so be prepared."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next three months, Sasuke and Hinata trained with Naruto and his friends. Joining them, rather unexpectedly, was Hinata's little sister Hanabi. After telling her what he told Sasuke and Hinata, Naruto discovered that he had earned the admiration and friendship of another. By the end of the three months, Sasuke, Hinata, and Hanabi had gone from knowing almost nothing to being high genin in strength, with low jonin level chakra control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later-outside Konoha

"I can't believe how easy it was to get past those guards. Don't you agree, sis." "Well, Hanabi, after embarrassing our father in front of the entire clan, I would have to agree." "Hey Naruto," started Sasuke, "What's that you got there?"

"Well Sasuke, while you guys were finishing up what you had to do, I ran a few errands." "Like what?" asked Hanabi, using her adorable 6 year old face in an attempt to sway him into talking.

"Well, he gave the Hokage monument a makeover" started Gaara.

"Cast a double layered Genjutsu on everyone in the village except Ayame and Teuchi, which will make everyone appear to be in their underwear when the first layer is removed" Added Temari.

"Slipped a potion into the Hokage's Sake which will give him an irresistible urge to strip down and dance in the village square" Threw in Kankuro as he shivered in fear of the idea.

"Cast a Genjutsu-FuinJutsu combo on Hatake Kakashi's prized Icha Icha Paradise collection, Which will make every page appear blank, Even to the Sharingan, then set them ablaze when the Genjutsu is removed." Yugito said with a smirk.

"**Dyed all the Hyuga's Hair neon pink with a Genjutsu to hide the change until it is removed" **threw in Shukaku.

"**Placed super strong sugar pills into the academy lunches" **sniggered Nibi

"**And borrowed a ton of Jutsu scrolls, including the forbidden scroll of sealing, from the village." **added Kyubi.

"In other words, utter chaos." finished Naruto as their newest recruits slowly died from laughter.

Once everyone had calmed down, they all headed out with the intent of changing the world. They all knew, they world was about to get one hell of a wake up call, and they were on the clock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes-So what do you think. Not much action, But this was just to get the story on its way. Next chapter should be the final intro to the story. Now for a few things. **

**First off, I said that this is a super Naruto fic. Let me clarify. Sasuke and the others are super strong, but Naruto makes them look like academy students when at full power. Second, Naruto's first year was devoted to special training which Kyubi helped him to get. I won't say what he did during that year right now, but I will say that at the end of the year, he was a Nin, Gen, Tai, Ken (Weapon, namely his sword), and Fuin (Sealing) Jutsu master.**

**With that out of the way, Read, Review, and enjoy.**


	3. Isle of the Maelstrom

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke's punishment for being an Emo would have been both Fangirls and FANBOYS.

Author's Note: This chapter should be the final Intro. Also, I should apologise before hand, but I might end up going over Kyubi's story once more. Finally, this chapter takes place four years after chapter two ends. Hope you enjoy.

"Human Speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**_Demon Thought'_**

**Chapter 3**

**Isle of the Maelstrom:**

**Hokage and Kitsunekage meet**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

"I can't believe how easy it was to get past those guards. Don't you agree, sis." "Well, Hanabi, after embarrassing our father in front of the entire clan, I would have to agree." "Hey Naruto," started Sasuke, "What's that you got there?" "Well Sasuke, while you guys were finishing up what you had to do, I ran a few errands." "Like what?" asked Hanabi, using her adorable 6 year old face in an attempt to sway him into talking.

"Well, he gave the Hokage monument a makeover" started Gaara.

"Cast a double layered Genjutsu on everyone in the village except Ayame and Teuchi, which will make everyone appear to be in their underwear when the first layer is removed" Added Temari.

"Slipped a potion into the Hokage's Sake which will give him an irresistible urge to strip down and dance in the village square" Threw in Kankuro as he shivered in fear of the idea.

"Cast a triple layered Genjutsu on Hatake Kakashi's prized Icha Icha Paradise collection, Which will make every page appear blank, Even to the Sharingan, until all three layers are removed." Yugito said with a smirk.

"**Dyed all the Hyuga's Hair neon pink with a Genjutsu to hide the change until it is removed" **threw in Shukaku.

"**Placed super strong sugar pills into the academy lunches" **sniggered Nibi

"**And borrowed a ton of Jutsu scrolls, including the forbidden scroll of sealing, from the village." **added Kyubi.

"In other words, utter chaos." finished Naruto as their newest recruits slowly died from laughter.

Once everyone had calmed down, they all headed out with the intent of changing the world. They all knew, they world was about to get one hell of a wake up call, and they were on the clock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake of Storms-Northern corner of The land of Fire

As the perpetual hurricane swirled above the lake, a single boat sailed across its surface, heading towards the mysterious island at the center of the lake, named for the storm which seemed to protect it, the Isle of the Maelstrom. Onboard this ship was none-other than the Hokage of Konoha, along with his two most trusted anbu.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure the ones we seek are here?" Asked the first, who wore a Dragon mask. "Yes, I am Dragon (An anbu's codename is the same as the animal his mask represents). Although he could not find much about them, the location of their base was one of the things he could find." "I don't like this place. From what I heard, this storm is supposedly part of some curse." stated the other anbu, symbolized by his eagle mask. "You need not worry, eagle. From what Jiraiya could gather, the Maelstrom was formed as a shield, a wall similar to the villages, in order to protect the Island."

"We're here." shouted the captain over the roar of the storm. As, they looked upon the Island, all the Hokage could do was stare in awe. Before him was one of the fiercest sights he had ever seen, Rivaling that of the Kyubi wreacking havoc 12 years ago. The islands secrets were well hidden. Around the edge of the island was a jagged, mountain-like wall of rock twice as tall as the gates of Konoha. Many, believing the Isle to hold a great treasure, had come seeking it. Those who had used force had discovered the wall to be able to take even the strongest hits without so much as a scratch. Others had tried using their chakra to walk up the wall, only to find the wall somehow prevented the usage of Chakra to attach to it. Adding to the already impenetrable defense was the never ending storm which prevented massive numbers from approaching at once. In truth, the only way through, was a single tunnel, which is where they had been brought.

"Thank you," shouted back the Hokage, "We will find our own way back, do not wait for us." With those words, the Hokage and his Anbu entered the cavern. As they traveled, they were once more impressed. The tunnell was finely crafted. Every 50 feet was an arch helping to hold up the tunnel, and half-way between each arch rested a pair of lamps, one on each side, which illuminated the space between the previous and next arches. However, as they reached the end of the tunnel, their awe was lost as they saw a sight that made their blood run cold. Before them laid a massive door of stone, and upon this door was the image of the greatest threat Konoha had ever faced, the Kyubi.

Shaking himself of his fear, the Hokage stepped forward, only to stop as the image moved and came to life, as if looking through a window. **"Halt, who seeks to enter and what is your business?" **asked the living image of the Kyubi. "I-I am the 3rd Hokage of Konoha, come to request the aid of the Kitsunekage and the Yamikitsune." **"I shall ask."** stated the gaurdian before vanishing, leaving the door blank. 3 minutes later, it reappered **"Very well, you may pass." **and with those words, the door split in half, each side retracting into the wall, until all that could be seen was a massive staircase.

As they climed the staires, all three wondered what to expect next. Everything they had seen so far had been incredible and beyond belief, especially the door they had just past. As they finally stepped out of the tunnel, they were once again shocked. Instead of the storm-covered wasteland they had expected, they had entered into what could only be described as a paradice. The inner area of the Island apparently existed in the eye of the storm, for above them was a clear, blue sky with a few clouds floating around. The land itself was georgous. It was a massive field of grass, with many different areas. There was a rock garden to the east, and to the west was what appeared to be a garden with many different flowers, not to mention, unless their eyes were deceiving them, a water fall. Spread throughout the inner area were many different items, from a lake to a small mountain and such, and to top it off, at the center of the field was a complex which put the Hyuuga and Uchiha mini-towns to shame.

"**Follow me and I will take you to see lord Kistunekage."** came a voice from below. Looking down, the Hokage saw a blue cat, the size of a Labrador, with two tails. "Ooookay. Lead the way." said the Hokage, assuming that the cat had made the request, and received a **"This way."** as the cat walked towards the mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamikitsune complex

After following the cat to and through the complex, they had stopped in front of a finely crafted Red-wood door. **"Lord Kitsunekage is beyond this door, However, he wishes to speak to lord Hokage in private, so the two of you will have to wait here." **"That is fine, and NO arguments, this is too important." Replied the Hokage, aiming the final comment towards his anbu. With that said, the door opened and the Hokage entered, The door closing behind him.

Instantly noticing the man before him, he was mesmerized. The man wore a modified version of the Kage robes. Where normal robes were White with the village colors, his robes were black with blue. Also, the man's face was covered by a mask (Like orochimaru/the Kazekage's from the Chunin exams, except black) revealing only Sky blue eyes, which seemed familiar to Lord Hokage although he couldn't put his finger on it. Finally, where his hat had the kanji for Fire on jt, lord kitsunekage's had rhe kanji for fox.

"So, how may I help you, lord hokage?" asked the kitsunekage. "Perhaps you have heard, but my village is in grave danger." replied the Hokage. "I have heard rumors, but I would appreciate a more in depth explanation." "Well, there is a criminal organization out there named Akatsuki. They are collecting the Nine Demon Lords, the Biju, and are planning to use their power to conquer the world. Also, there is a more immediate threat. An ex-leaf ninja, Orochimaru of the Sannin, has apparently founded a Hidden village and is preparing to destroy our village." "I see. So then, what do ask of me and my group?" "I would like to hire you. I will pay you twice the normal amount for every mission you compleate if you agree." "I see. I will agree to your request for three reasons. The 1st is that a close friend of mine once suffered a great lose at the hands of Orochimaru. The 2nd is that four of my group, including myself, are demon holders and thus targets of the Akatsuki." At this, the Hokage was stunned. 'Four demon containers? Amazing.'

"And 3rd, out of all of the people from my old home, you were one of the only ones who were ever nice to me." At this, the kitsunekage removed his hat, revealing a face that the Hokage had not seen in 8 years. "Naruto!?" "Long time no see, eh old man." "But how, I was told the Kyubi had taken you over 8 years ago." "I'm afraid that there has been a great misunderstanding old man. I did MEET Kyubi 8 years ago, but she didn't take me over." "SHE!? Wait, what happened then?" "Well, the villagers attacked me, I met Kyubi, learned why she attacked, among other things, I let her take control, she saved me, returned control, then I left. Anything else?"

"What do you mean by truth?" "Well, you remember my 1st reason." "Yeah. So?" "She was the person. Orochimaru committed a great evil towards her, then deceived her into thinking Konoha had been responsible. You know what happened next." "I see. Well then, I think it's about time you learned the truth. Your father was…" but he was cut off by Naruto "The 4th hokage. I know." finished Naruto. "B-but how?" asked a startled Hokage. "Kyubi told me when I met her." "I see. It seems Kyubi was a great help to you." "You have no idea. It's all thanks to her that I am as strong as I am." **"I'm flattered Naruto, but you did most of the work yourself."** Came Kyubi. "K-kyubi!!? B-but h-how?" **"Naruto is quite the seal master. He improved the seal so that I could speak to other people, among other things."** replied Kyubi. "Incredible." was all the shocked Hokage could say. "Well then," started Naruto "Let's get to work, shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour Later

After being introduced to the rest of the Yamikitsune (and shocked at the location of The Hyuga and Uchiha heirs), Naruto and the old man worked out how they were going to do this.

"Alright, so me, Sasuke, and Hinata will go to the village undercover as new genin. At the same time, we will be given special assignments whenever possible. Sound about right old man?" "I think it sounds fine, although I don't see why you can't go as Yamikitsune ninja instead." "It's simple" butted in sasuke "The village hated naruto, and only let him live because he DIDN'T pose a threat. If they knew he was the Kitsunekage, they would assemble the strongest ninja in the village and try to kill him before he tried to destroy the village or something. Plus they wouldn't have to worry about punishment because he isn't a leaf ninja, so attacking him isn't against the law."

"I see. I apologize for not thinking of that." apologized the Hokage. "It's okay, old man. Now then, I will send a team to compete in the Chunin exams which are coming up." "Very well." "Good. Then all that remains is to assign me and my teams to teams. I will put us with teams that will best suit our abilities."_ 'Naruto. You have really grown in the last 8 years. Arashi, if only you could see your son now, I know you would be as proud of him as I am' _thought the Hokage with pride.

"Alright then old man. With that out of the way, let's get going. I would like to be in the village in time for the team assignments." "Agreed naruto. Lets head out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes- another short chapter. On the plus side, the story intro is finally getting started. Next chapter should hold some actual action. It will include team assignments, an attempt at enslavement, and a world record.

Yamikitune-Translates to Dark-foxes. It is the name of their group. I've had it in my name since I first started writing. Also, keeping with Ninja village tradition, the strongest in the group and it's leader (Naruto) is a kage, in this case, the Kitsunekage (foxshadow).

So far, the group includes:

Naruto-Age 12

Gaara-Age 12

Temari-Age 13

Kankuro-Age 13

Yugito-Age 12

Sasuke-Age 12

Hinata-Age 12

Hanabi-Age 10

**Kyubi- WAY**

**Nibi- WAY**

**Shukaku- OLD**

On a final note, Last chapter I revealed Naruto to have a shape-shifting ability. Kyubi gave him this ability when he was training for the first year, the way Shukaku gave Gaara the ability to control sand at birth. It is similar to the transformation jutsu but far more advanced. It is impossible to see through it, even for the Sharingan and Byakugan.

FINALLY. Read, review, and enjoy.


	4. Acursed home of Old

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kabuto would fix Orochimaru's Personality-problem (Homo-snake-freak)

Author's Note: I thank you for your reviews. There was a slight mistake in my end notes last chapter, but I fixed them Also, there is one review I would like to respond to.

Wraithspectre-I can understand where you are coming from with them being so mature. First off, Naruto is mature for a reason, plus being attacked and beaten into unconsciusness, learning the unfortunate and somewhat gruesome truth about Kyubi's reason, and staring into the face of death (Kakashi with Raikiri) all at the age of 4 will do that to a person, and it is a miracle that this isn't a Dark Naruto fic. As for the others, they have all seen their fair share of darkness (Not as much as Naruto) and have matured. However, they are still children. The variety of things on the isle (Garden with a waterfall) were hints, though easily missed, to this. I will try to show more of that. As for being to strong, it is a Super Naruto fic, and training with a super Naruto for 4 to 8 years will have that effect.

With that out of the way, Enjoy.

"Human Speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thought'**_

**Chapter 4**

**Acursed home of old:**

**Return to Konoha**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

"Alright then old man. With that out of the way, let's get going. I would like to be in the village in time for the team assignments." "Agreed naruto. Lets head out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha-ninja academy

"Alright class" called out Iruka, the classes Instructer "Today you will be assigned your teams, and after lunch, will meet with your senseis. Team 1... Team 8 will be Ino yamanaka, Couji akamichi, and shikamaru Nara. Now then, there will be two special teams this year, with members who have been specialy training for the past few years. Team seven will be Sakura Haruno (at this, the young woman perked up to hear who would be on her team), Naruto Uzumaki (at this, sakura groaned, having heard about the worthless moron who could do nothing right), and Sasuke Uchiha (At this, every girl squeled in delight, and a few shouted "Sasuke!!!" in girlish delight. Like the phoenix rises from it's ashes, so has the Sasuke fan club. In another room, sasuke suddenly shivered and had the urge to jump off the hokage monument.). Team 8 will be Kiba Inozuka, Shino aburame, and Hinata hyuga. Now then, you may go, but remember to meet your senseis here after lunch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiraku

"So naruto, what should we do after lunch" asked a not so shy Hinata as she attacked her ramen. "I think we should branch off a do our own things. You know, get comfortable. "Sounds good," stated sasuke "I have some things to do anyway." "Well then, that's settled. Hey sasuke, you mind if we bunk at the uchiha complex?" asked a full-mouthed naruto. "Sure, no prob." replied sasuke. "Well then, we should meet there before heading to the academy." suggested hinata. "With that out of the way, hey ayame, how much do we owe you?" "Nothing Naruto, dad said that this meal was one the house." "His lose of a fortune" was all he said as he placed a whopping 206 empty bowls on the counter, much to ayames horror. "Well guys, lets get going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto

Naruto was walking down the street when he heard someone yell "Hey you." turning around, he saw a young boy around Hanabi's age running towards him. "Are you Naruto?" "Yeah, why do you want to know?" "I'm Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson. Grandpa's been telling me all about you since he first got back." "Really. Nothing bad, I hope." "Actually, he told me how you were a great hero, who was treated as a monster. He told me how you left your home, a become one of the strongest ninja in the world. I was hoping that you would train me and my friends." "Well, let's meet your friends first, and we'll go from there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke

Walking down the streets of the Uchiha complex, sasuke was being pestered by the memories of his past life. The bakery where his Grandma had worked, his aunt's greenhouse, and his mothers garden, all reminding him of what he had lost. "Why, Itachi, why did you have to do this?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Hinata

Hinata was walking through the park, spending her time enjoying the scenery. "Huh, the park is nice, but I miss the Isle. I wonder how Hanabi is doing. It's too bad we had too leave her behind."

_Flashback_

"Sis, why can't I go with you?" "I'm sorry Hanabi, but Naruto doesn't think it's a good idea. You're still too young for this type of mission, and Naruto would like you to keep training. He said that when he returns, he'll have a gift for you." "Alright, but the gift had better be good." replied Hanabi with an extremely cute 8 year old pouty face. "Hahaha. Hanabi, it's no wonder you wormed your way into gaara's heart. Don't worry, you'll have Gaara and his family here to play with. You know how Temari likes you." "Your right, just come home safe, okay?" "I will."

_End flashback_

"Hard to believe that was only two weeks ago."

Suddenly, Hinata sensed two ninja following her, and a minute later, two hyuga landed in front of her. "Hinata Hyuga" the one spat out venomously 'Must know I've been 'training' with Naruto' "Your _father_ would like to have a word with you" "Very well."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto

"So, your konohamaru's friends, huh?" "Yeah. I'm moegi," replied a young girl with pigtails "And this is Udon." she said, motioning to a boy with glasses. "Naruto said he'll train us if he thinks we're ready." Konohamaru told the others, excitement lacing every word. "That's awesome, boss!" Moegi and Konohamaru both shouted at once. "So Naruto, will ya teach us?" asked Naruto, while the others stared at him with the infamous Puppy Dog Pout Jutsu. "Heh, kids. The three of you hold much potential. You'll make fine shinobi someday. Of course I'll train you. But be warned, by the end of the first day you WILL be cursing me to the deepest, darkest pits of hell, so lets get started."

"Gulp." was all the three could say as they saw a demonic glint in their new senseis eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Hinata

Hinata now stood in the central hall of the Hyuga complex. Infront of her sat her father Hiashi, and around stood around 20 more Hyuga. "Hello Hinata. How have you been?" Hiashi asked with barely hidden digust.

"Peachy" Hinata threw back with equal venom. "Let's get to it. For betraying the clan to that _DEMON_, you are banished to the Branch Family, know come along so that we may brand you." said Hiashi, with a grin that could make kyubi shudder. "Haha-Hahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" "And what is so funny, whench." "Just that, in order to cage a bird, you first have to catch it. BYAKUGAN." "Get her!" shouted Hiashi.

What happened next would be remembered as nothing but a blur as all 20 hyuga attacked. The first three attacked from the front expecting to overpower her easily, only to have each of their hearts stopped long enough to knock them out without killing them. Four more attacked from behind, a were sent flying from a single round hous kick with enough force to impress a certain slug sannin. Getting desperate, 9 more attacked, only to sent flying as hinata called out "Wind Style, Swirling Gale" and being knocked unconscious as they hit the walls. The last four Hyuga, believing Hinata to be at her limit, surrounded her, and called out out the same time "8 trig rams: 64 palms" only to collide with and knock put each other whan she just vanished.

"I see you've improved, Hinata." "No thanks to you, Father." "What do you say we finish this. 8 Trigrams: 64 palms." Thinking it was over, his ego took a major blow as Hinata dodged each attack with ease. "Is that all you got father. I'm ashamed to call you my dad. Hanabi is tougher than you are. Oh well, might as well finish this. Wind Style: 8 Trigams: 1024 Palms." With speeds almost unimaginable, Hinata began closing her father's tenketsu, each time inflicting a wound like a slash from a sword. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms, 256 palms, 512 palms, 1024 PALMS!" with these final strikes, Hiashi fell to the ground, barely able to move and unable to accept the fact that his weak daughter just made him look weak. "Well father, it seems I am the victor." and with those words, poofed away revealing herself to have been a shadow clone, causing one thought to go through the minds of the spectators 'A shadow clone did all that, incredible.'

Atop the Hokage monument

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled. "Looks like I just put my dad in his place."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto

"Way to go guys. You did great." "Naruto, you sadistic monster, I curse you to the deepest, Darkest pit of hell." yelled out Konohamaru. "Man, Naruto sure called that one." muttered Moegi. "Tell me about it." replied Udon. "Well guys, I gotta go. See ya later, and get used to those weights."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke

At the foot of Mikoto and Fugaku's grave stood their son, sasuke with his head bowed. "Mom, Dad, I swear, I will defeat Itachi and make him face Justice for his crimes." With this vow, sasuke raised his head, revealing none other than the Mangekyou Sharingan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes-Major goodies this chapter. First off, Original Jutsu:

Wind Style, Swirling Gale-A wind variation of the Heavenly spin

Wind Style: 8 Trigams: 1024 Palms- A super powerful wind variation of the 64 palms. The user strikes 1024 times, using wind chakra which not only seal tenketsu, but slash the opponent where hit and can be used long range.

Next chapter, The bell test and a rematch. Read and Review.


	5. Intros an a Test

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Kakashi's punishment for being a late fanatic would leave him emotionally scarred.

Author's Notes-First off, in my opinion, the Mangekyou doesn't need you to kill your best friend. It requires the amount of stress you would experience by doing something of that level. Sasuke's Mangekyou is special, for in this story, it is the TRUE Mangekyou. Each of the three blades are long and thin. All three curve around, forming a spiral image. It can use All three techniques while itachi's could only use Amatseru and Tsukiyomi and Kakashi's could only use Susanoo. And finally, unlike other Mangekyou, this one doesn't damage the eyes with use. Second, I apologize for all the time skipping I did, but it was setting up the story, and I should not do so as much now that the story is finally on it's feet. Third, I apologize if my story isn't quite as good as others, but this is my first time writing.

"Human Speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**_Demon Thought'_**

**Chapter 5**

**Intros and a Test:**

**Kakashi Returns**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

At the foot of Mikoto and Fugaku's grave stood their son, Sasuke with his head bowed. "Mom, Dad, I swear, I will defeat Itachi and make him face Justice for his crimes." With this vow, sasuke raised his head, revealing none other than the Mangekyou Sharingan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Manor

"Hey guys. You ready to go?" yelled out Naruto as he arrived. "Hey. We were just waiting for you." replied Hinata. "C'mon, We've got ten seconds. I want to get there on time." stated Sasuke, to which Naruto replied "Plenty of time." before vanishing followed quickly by the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Academy (Split second later.)

"No fair. You had a head start" fakely whined Sasuke as the three of them arrived. "Hey. What do you expect, We're ninja." replied Naruto with a grin. "giggle he is right, Sasuke. It is a part of the job." said a still giggling Hinata. "Well, let's go inside. The sooner I face the fan girls, the better." sighed Sasuke. With that, the three of them went inside and sat with their teams.

Two hours later

"Man, this girl is a pain." grunted out Sasuke after telling Sakura no for the 12 time in the past 10 minutes. "Hey, Sasuke," whispered Naruto "how much trouble do you think we'd be in if one of your fire jutsu 'Accidently backfired' and vaporized her?" asked Naruto just barely loud enough for sakura to hear. "I don't know, but I think I might risk it." answered Sasuke while both shot Sakura a VERY demonic grin which caused the pathetic cough I mean… poor girl to wet herself.

Their fun was cut short, however, when Naruto got a serious look on his face. "What is it?" whispered Sasuke. "I sense someone coming. His essence is familiar and fills me with rage." the moment that was said, the door opened revealing a face Naruto would never forget. "Team seven, meet me one the roof." the man said lazily, shooting a quick glare at Naruto before vanishing. "Hey Naruto, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Sasuke while sakura stormed off to the roof. "That man, our sensei, is the one who tried to finish me 8 years ago." replied Naruto, receiving a gasp from Sasuke. "C'mon, let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Academy roof

"Alright team. Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, dreams, and such." said Kakashi as all three sat down. "Why don't you tell us about yourself sensei?" asked sakura while in her mind, Inner Sakura was screaming **"Yeah, spill the beans."** "Let's see. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and that's all I feel like telling you. You first, Duck-butt." "Huh. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my friends and training but I despise Fan girls (He said while glaring at sakura) and people who treat others like dirt for something out of their control (saying this with enough killing intent focused on Kakashi to scare him senseless)." 'INCREDIBLE. I-I haven't felt killing intent that strong since the Kyubi came.' "As for my dream, it is to defeat a certain someone and make him face the consequences of his crimes."

"Okay, you next pinky." "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…(looks at sasuke). My hobbies are…(looks at Sasuke and blushes). My dream is(Looks at Sasuke and sqeels). " 'Ugh. Fangirls.' think the other three at once. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and losers(glares at naruto)." 'Geez. Doesn't know me and already hates me.'

"Alright, your turn, _monster_" kakashi spits with venom, shocking sakura but not fazing the others. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include my friend, training, and ramen. My dislikes are people with big egos and people who treat others like dirt. My goal is to become a Truly great ninja." 'If he thinks that will sway me over, he's wrong.' thought Kakashi.

"Fine then. You are all different. Now, tomorrow, you will all take your final test as Ninja." "What do you mean, sensei?" asked a confused Sakura. "What he means," began Sasuke "is that only nine of the graduates actually become genin, so a final test is administered to narrow the number down to nine." "Very good Sasuke. Now then, the test will be a survival test against me. Oh, and one last thing, don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke. Meet me at training field nine tomorrow morning at 7." with that said, Kakashi poofed away, leaving the others alone. "Hey Sasuke…" began sakura, only to be cut off by him saying "No, sakura, I will not go out with you." "Let's head home to prepare, Sasuke." Shouted Naruto as he left, followed quickly by Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training field Nine-9 AM

"Yo." was all that Kakashi said as he arrived. "You're Late. Where the hell have you been?" screamed out Sakura while Inner Sakura shouted out tortures that would make Kyubi wince, only to be answered by "Sorry, I came across a cat that couldn't walk, so I tried to teach it to Swim." "LIAR." was Sakura's reply while Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped. "Sasuke, remember the plan?" whispered Naruto. "Yeah, you fight him to measure his abilities while I analyze him with my Sharingan and copy any jutsu he uses for later." "Alright" called out Kakashi "This is how the test will go. I have two bells. In order to pass, you have to get a bell. If you don't get one, you will be tied to that post without lunch while you watch me eat mine. " 'So that's why he said not to eat breakfast'. 'Good thing Naruto made me eat before coming.' thought Sasuke.

"Also, you will fail and be sent back to the academy. So, any questions?" asked Kakashi. "Um, sensei, there are three of us, but only two bells." called out sakura. "Very observant. At least one of you will fail, but then again, who says any of you will be able to get a bell." replied kakashi. "Well then, I've set the timer for Noon, that gives you about 3 hours. Now go."

At that, Sasuke and Sakura ran and hid while Naruto stayed behind. "So, it's just you and me, demon. I'LL FINISH WHAT I STARTED 8 YEARS AGO!!! RAIKIRI!" dodging the attack, Naruto realized that their sensei was out for blood, and so, their deadly dance began. Kakashi ran forward and thrust his hand towards Naruto. "Raikiri". Grabing and redirecting the attack, Naruto struck kakashi with a chakra enhanced fist, before jumping back to avoid a Fire Style: Mystical Pheonix Flower. Kakashi, deciding to end it now, Formed 20 handsigns before calling out "Fire Style: Dragon Enferno Jutsu". Sensing that the attack had enough chakra to vaporize him, Naruto reached for the blade at his side. With a single swing, he unleashed a powerful blade of wind which cut straight through Kakashi's attack, hitting him head on and sending him flying 20 feet. "I think it's about time I go." and with that, Naruto blurred out of existence.

A tree branch near by

"Sasuke" "Yeah, Naruto?" "Find Sakura and meet me at the clearing south of here." "Why me?" "Because she _hates me_ and _loves you_" "Alright"

Ten min. later-the meeting spot

"Sasuke, what did you want to say to me, and what is _HE _doing here?" asked sakura."Sakura, he's the one who wanted to say something." replied Sasuke. "Listen guys, this test is about _TEAMWORK_." "Sasuke doesn't need _YOUR_ help." replied sakura with venom. "Sakura," began Sasuke "I trust Naruto with my life. If he says this test is about working together, then I believe him." "Thank you, Sasuke. As I was saying, the test is about teamwork. None of us can be expected to beat him one on one, but by teaming up, we stand a chance." "What about the bells?" asked Sasuke. "A trap, ment to lead us away from the tests true mission." "So, then what's the plan?" asked sakura. "Here's what we do."

With Kakashi

"I wonder if they've given up." "I wouldn't count on it" came a voice as Sasuke landed 10 feet in front of Kakashi. "Ah Sasuke, you don't really think you can beat me, do you?" "Actually, I think I can. MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN." "B-but how?" asked a shocked Kakashi.

_Flashback_

"What did you want to tell me, Naruto?" "Sasuke, it's about your Sharingan." "What is it?" "Kyubi, would you do the Honors?" **"Sure. Sasuke, long ago there was a powerful demon lord who ruled over the land with a gentle touch. However, many saw him as weak, and sought to dethrone him. One day, a young human woman discovered and warned him about the plot before hand. As thanks for the warning, he bestowed her with a gift, the First Sharingan, already in Mangekyou form. One demon learned of this power, and sought to corrupt it, so he placed a fragment of his essence into her. When she gave birth, the power corrupted her child, and killed her. The Sharingan's true power became dormant, and the mangekyou your brother attained was born."** "What is this about?" **"The demon which first created the Sharingan was my Father, The previous Kyubi. If you will allow it, I can help you to destroy the demonic taint and restore the Sharingan's true power."** "What do I have to do?" **"I will place you into a trance, during which you will face your inner-most darkness. If you can beat it, you will cleanse the darkness. Are you ready?" **"Let's do this."

Placing his hand on Sasuke's head, Naruto allowed Kyubi to take control.

Sasuke's Mind Scape

"Sasuke." "I-itachi?" "In order to beat me, you must forsake your emotions and kill your closest friend." "You mean, I have to be like you?" "Yes." "n-n-n-NOOO. I won't be like YOU! I will become strong My way, and I will defeat you." "You can never beat me, unless you allow your hatred to grow." "Your wrong. I don't need hatred. I have my friends…No, my family." at this, Sasuke began to feel warm. "As long as I have them, I have the power I need. " And with those words, Sasuke burst into a blaze of light, destroying the Darkness.

Real World

"Sasuke, are you hurt?" asked a concerned Naruto as Sasuke began to wake. "My head hurts, my eyes burn, and I feel like Kyubi stepped on me. What do you think?" as he muttered those words, he opened his eyes, revealing the TRUE Mangekyou. **"Well, one things for sure, you have cleansed the Sharingan of their taint."**

_End Flashback_

"Let's just say I conquered my demons. Now let's get this battle started." and Sasuke charged at Kakashi, with none other than the Raikiri. 'But how!? Wait! He and the Demon must have planned my first battle. Sasuke was watching and must have copied my Raikiri. How could I have been so STUPID!' was all Kakashi could think as Sasuke quickly spun after missing with Raikiri and kicked him in the face, sending him flying. However, before he could react, there was a blur and Naruto was beside him with his foot ready to strike Kakashi, with a dragon head made of wind formed around it. The last thing he heard before being slammed into the ground was "VORTEX DRAGON BARRAGE!". Kakashi slammed into the ground while Naruto landed beside Naruto. All three (Naruto and Sasuke are Faking) appeared unable to move, and before he could react, Sakura took the Bells. "Congradulations sakura. So, whose going to pass?" Kakashi asked from his unceremonial crater. "Both." Sakura replied as she handed one bell to each Sasuke and Naruto. 'Damn lucky demon' "Congradulations. You all pas...HEY, WAIT!! Help me out here!!!" Shouted out Kakashi as his team walked away, leaving him in the crater.

From his crystal ball, Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's predicament. Yes, it was good having Naruto back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes- How was that. I gave Naruto and Kakashi a rematch, Sakura got her head bit off, The secret of Sasuke's Mangekyou, and Kakashi's in the pits.

Read and Review. Questions are welcomed.


	6. A CAS mission

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

**By CyberDragonEX**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Ino would wake up one morning with bubblegum pink hair.

Author's Notes: It's been a while. Sorry I haven't typed lately. I've been grounded for the past half marking period because of poor grades. But good News, I'M BACK!!! On to the story. Oh, and thought speech is that demon to container only speech.

"Human Speech"

'Human thought'

"Human thought speech"

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demon Thought/Inner Sakura'**

**"Demon thought speech"**

**Chapter 6**

**A C/A-S Mission:**

**Journey to the Land of Waves**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously

Kakashi slammed into the ground while Naruto landed beside Sasuke. All three (Naruto and Sasuke are Faking) appeared unable to move, and before he could react, Sakura took the Bells. "Congratulations Sakura. So, who's going to pass?" Kakashi asked from his unceremonial crater. "Both." Sakura replied as she handed one bell to each Sasuke and Naruto. 'Damn lucky demon' "Congratulations. You all pas...HEY, WAIT!! Help me out here!!!" Shouted out Kakashi as his team walked away, leaving him in the crater.

From his crystal ball, Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's predicament. Yes, it was good having Naruto back.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Konoha Woods-7 AM

"Black Dragon, in position." "Cherry Blossom, in position." "SlurpDark flash, full and in position." came three voices over the headsets. "Good," came the voice of Kakashi. "Move on the target when I signal. NOW!!!" Sakura leaps from the bushes and grabs… a cat, receiving the scratching from hell in the process. "Target captured. Confirmed to be 'missing cat Tora'. Returning to the Hokage tower." came the bored and synced voices of Naruto and Sasuke, followed by Sakura screaming "I WANT A BETTER MISSION!!!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hokage Tower-25 minutes later

"Okay then," started the Hokage as the cat was crushed by a monster hug. "Next, we have gardening for the Yamanaka flower shop, helping the Inuzuka's take care of their dogs…" "TORA, COME BACK!!!" "uhh and find the Fire Daimyo's Wife's cat." "NO WAY!" shouted out Sakura "I want a better mission." "Sakura, let me explain how the missions work." began Iruka.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke- "Geez, it's the sea Daimyo all over again, but with a cat instead of a dog." moaned out Sasuke. "Tell me about it" moaned back Naruto.

__

FLASHBACK

Naruto walks through the front doors of a majestic palace, followed by a dog the size of a bull, which is dragging Sasuke and Hinata behind him. "Lady Sea Daimyo, We've brought back your dog." called out Naruto, as a massive woman came running in, lifted the dog with ease, and gave it a massive bear hug, receiving a whine of pain from the animal. _'No wonder the dog ran away.'_ was the thought going through the ninja's minds. "Oh thank you!!" came a girlish squeal which did NOT fit the woman's build. "Here you go. Seyu, WAIT!" shouted the woman as the dog ran. "We'll get him." groaned Hinata as they gave chase.

__

END FLASHBACK

"They even have the same build, big and wide." muttered Sasuke, which was soon followed by Sakura's shout of "I don't care. I want a better mission. Give it to me or so help me, the nine tailed fox will have company soon". _"**Hey! I resent that comment" **"I know, I know."_

While Kakashi fought to keep Sakura from killing a cowering Iruka, Sarutobi looked at Naruto, only to receive a slight nod from Naruto. "Alright Sakura. Since you insist, and since it would be a shame to lose Iruka, I will assign you a C-rank. Please send in Mr. Tazuna." and with these words, an old man with a bottle of sake walked in.

"These the ones who are going to protect me?" asked the Drunken, though he didn't seem it, old man, "They look like a bunch of punks. Especially the short one with the dopey look on his face." Unfortunately for the man, the moment he muttered the last word, he found himself pined to the wall with kunai and a blade, courteous of Sasuke, poised to steal his family jewels.

"Show some respect." spat out Sasuke with venom. "I don't like to hear people insult my friends." "Sasuke, it's okay. I've heard worse… much worse." said Naruto, muttering the last part to himself. "Alright." sighed Sasuke "But you are WAY to nice for your own good." "So I've heard."

"Well then," began an impressed Hokage, "Your mission will begin tomorrow when your sensei says so." "You heard him, meet me at the gates tomorrow morning at 6." stated Kakashi. "Oh Naruto," called out the old man as Naruto was leaving, "may I have a word in private?" "Sure. I'll meet you in your office in a few minutes." "Thank you."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hokage's Office

"So, what can I do for ya, _OLD_ _MAN?_""I wanted to see what you thought of the village so far." "Personally, I think it's the same hell hole I left 8 years ago." "How so?" "Well, the Hyuuga tried to enslave Hinata, my sensei thinks I'm the furball…" **"HEY!!!"** "Sakura doesn't know me and already hates me, and there have been 5 attempts at my life in the past three hours." "FIVE!?" **"yeah, three by the villagers, once by Kakashi during training with an excuse of 'I was testing your abilities' , and once by A ticked of, rejected, fan girl with pink hair." **"I'll deal with Kakashi and the villagers, but you'll have to deal with the other one on your own."

"Thanks, but we all know this isn't why you wanted to talk." "Very perceptive. The truth is, your c-rank is actually an A-rank." "Why?" "You see, wave is in poverty. A crime lord named Gato has the land in the palm of his hand. The bridge tazuna is building will end that, but he can't pay for an A-rank and build the bridge, so he lied."** "And let me guess, you knew and ranked it as a C-rank out of mercy."** "Exactly, Kyubi. But because of the true level, I chose your team. I'd send Hinata's out with you, but they're out on their first C-rank mission." "Does it involve the assassination of a certain cat?" "I wish. That cat's family has been plaguing us since before the Previous Great Shinobi War." **"I'll bet they are related to Nibi somehow**.""Anyway, this will be considered an A-rank mission. Also, if you can eliminate Gato, I'll boost it to an S-rank. Understand?" "Perfectly. Thanks for the Info." and with that, Naruto left to prepare for the mission.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Konoha gates-8 in the morning

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." came the voices of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi as all three of them appeared at the gates at the exact same moment. "Oh lord, now what?" muttered sakura while Tazuna's snores drowned out her words.

"Well then," muttered a disturbed Kakashi as Naruto woke up Tazuna "Let's move out."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1 hour later

As the group walked, Sakura asked Tazuna about wave, missing the puddle she nearly stepped in, although it didn't go unnoticed by the others on her team. _'A puddle, but it hasn't rained in weeks.'_ thought Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

Suddenly, two ninja burst from the puddle, and tore Kakashi to pieces with a chain. "One down." called out the first as they ran at the others. "Not so fast!" yelled Sasuke as he threw a kunai with enough force to throw them backwards and pin the chain to a tree. Removing the chain, they ninja split up. One went after Sakura while the other went after Naruto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With Sakura

_'Oh no! What do I do!?'_ shouted Sakura in her mind as the Ninja ran at her. Luckily for her, Sasuke jumped in front of her to deal with the fool. "Stupid brat. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT KUNAI TRICK!!" "Yeah right. Hell's Torment Jutsu." Suddenly, the ninja was bound by chains in a fiery cavern which reeked of death. "Wh-Where am I?" asked the scared ninja. "Welcome to the ninth level of Hell. For the Next 7 days and 7 nights, your will be consumed by the flames of torment." came the disembodied voice of Sasuke, followed immediately by the ninja being consumed by black flames.Back in the real world, however, the ninja fell to the ground unconscious a few seconds after the Jutsu was used. "Huh, what a fool. Barely worth my time."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With Naruto

"Time to die, Brat!" yelled out the ninja as he ran at Naruto. As soon as he was within range, the ninja began launching a barrage of high speed punches, only to have Naruto dodge each one with ease. _"Well, it's official, I'm bored with him." **"Then finish him off already. It's boring watching you toy with him."**_

As the ninja prepared to slam his claw into Naruto, he was suddenly sent flying through five trees by a powerful kick from said ninja who didn't seem to have moved, before sliding to the ground.

"Good job, guys!" said Kakashi calmly as he appeared, scaring Sakura and Tazuna, but not affecting Sasuke or Naruto. "Well Mr. Tazuna, you have some explaining to do."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The boat to wave

Having just finished explaining the condition of wave to the others, Tazuna is currently looking at his hired ninja to see what their reactions would be.

"Well guys, are we staying or leaving?" asked Kakashi while his nose was buried in his book. "I say we stay." said Naruto "After all, his reason was legitimate, plus we have a Jonin and two Genin who can take down said Jonin when working together(at this, Kakashi started mumbling profanities while Sakura giggled at his misfortune and Tazuna just gaped). I'd say we'll be fine."

"I agree with Naruto. We'll be fine." answered Sasuke. "I'm going too." **'I'm going with Sasuke no matter what, CHA!'**"Well Mr. Tazuna, it seems this mission will continue." "Thank you, everyone."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The forest of wave

"Hey Sasuke, you feel that?" whispered Naruto. "Yeah, there are two fairly strong ninja nearby. Should be fun." whispered back Sasuke.

"DUCK!!" yelled out Kakashi, followed by a giant sword flying over their heads and imbedding itself into a tree seconds later. A figure suddenly appeared on top of the sword. "Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." said Kakashi, instantly recognizing the ninja.

"Ahh, Sharingan Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers lost." "Guys, stay back, this guy is far out of your league." yelled Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan. "Your warnings won't help them, Kakashi." said Zabuza, appearing between everyone with his sword ready to cleave them in half, but was stopped as a blade surrounded by wind went through his stomach, causing him to burst into water.

"Heh, your one student has potential, Kakashi." "Great, one demon impressed by another." mumbled Kakashi. "Hey, I heard that." yelled out Naruto.

"Sensei, watch out!" yelled out Sakura, but it was too late as Zabuza backhanded Kakashi into the water. "You should keep an eye on the fight, Kakashi. Water Prison Jutsu. Pathetic, let's see how good your students are. Super Water Clone Jutsu."

"Hey boss, you save that moron, and I'll deal with the other moron." whispered Sasuke. "Fine, but if I'm the boss, why are you telling me what to do" whispered back Naruto, before running towards the real Zabuza.

"I don't think so brat. You got to deal with me first!" yelled the clone as he ran at Naruto, only to be stopped by a fireball from Sasuke. "Heh. So you think you can fight a demon do ya." mocked Zabuza, which was followed by a black aura surrounding a smirking Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

**"UUHHH, what happened?" **asked a massive dragon with 8 tails as it lifted its head. "Are you alright lord Hachibi?" came a voice. Looking at his snout, Hachibi saw three kids, one with blond hair, one with red eyes, and one with eyes that reminded him of pearls. **"Who are you?" **asked the mighty demon lord in confusion. "My name is Naruto, and these are my friends, Sasuke and Hinata. You've been under the influence of a berserker seal for the last month." **"What!? B-but how?" **"We don't know, but the villages you've attacked hired us to get rid of you. I'm afraid that if you don't escape, they'll just keep sending ninja after you." **"I see. You must be pretty good with seals to have removed a berserker seal strong enough to affect me. How about you become my vessel? I could lend you my power as thanks for saving me." **"It would be an honor, but I already hold Kyubi. Maybe one of my friends?" "I'll do it." "You sure Sasuke?" "Yeah, besides Dragons and Uchiha are perfect matches. Both are powerful and noble families and masters of Fire." **"I like this kid. He knows how to show respect."** "Alright. Sealing Art: Demon Seal."

END FLASHBACK

"Demon, huh?" said Sasuke as the aura took on the form of a dragon with one tail "Let me show you the power of a real demon. **RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!!!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With Naruto

"I like you, kid. You got spunk. Why not come with me. I could use someone with your potential." "Sorry," said Naruto while grinning, "but I don't have time to train your sorry but. You should ask Kakashi. He's so lazy that he has plenty of free time." "Naruto!" yelled out Kakashi while Zabuza was trying to decide whether to laugh at his prisoner or to be angry. He chose the later.

"Why you. You're going to pay for that crack!" shouted out Zabuza as he launched a Water Vortex Jutsu. When the Jutsu ended, Zabuza thought it was over, till he saw a shadow above him. Looking up, he saw a sight that almost made him soil himself. Naruto was coming down in a helm breaker, holding a blade that Zabuza recognized as the legendary Banishing Light, and in that instant, only one thought went through his mind, _'FUCK ME!!!'_.

Releasing his hold on Kakashi, he leapt back and watched in shock as the blade hit the water, splitting the lake in half all the way to the bottom, leaving a ten-foot deep gash along the lake bottom. _'FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!!!'_ followed up his previous thought as the lake remained parted for a minute before the water crashed back together.

"Now then," called out Naruto as he tilted his neck to the side, giving off a sickening crack, "What do you say we get serious." receiving a shocked looked from Kakashi and Zabuza.

Disappearing, Naruto reappears in front of Zabuza with a vertical slash which Zabuza barely blocks. Following up, Naruto spins and slams his blade in from the side, once again, barely being blocked. The two of them continue like this, attack and barely block, with Zabuza getting all he can handle while Naruto looks like it's a walk in the park. After a few minutes, Naruto gets bored and hits Zabuza with a hard strike which sends the fool flying into a tree.

Appearing next to Zabuza, Naruto poised his blade to finish Zabuza. "Wh-who are y-you?" asked Zabuza weakly. "Your death." replied Naruto, but before he could finish Zabuza, Three senbon flew through the air and struck Zabuza in the neck.

"Thank you for assisting me with Zabuza. I have been following him waiting for my chance for some time." said a young lady as she appeared out of thin air. "Judging by that mask, I'd say you're a hunter ninja." said Kakashi as he pulled himself out of the water. "Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I must take care of this." said the girl as she lifted Zabuza and vanished. Kakashi thought something was wrong, but before he could comment, his Sharingan took its toll and he lost consciousness.

As Sakura looked over Kakashi, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Why did you let them go?" asked Sasuke curiously. "I could feel it. Their hearts are filled with pain and sorrow. They are lost in the dark, and I want to help them." was Naruto's reply, and as he lifted up Kakashi, all Sasuke could think was 'Heh, same old Naruto.'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So, what do ya think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but like I said, I was grounded (2 D's and an F, big whoop). Okay original Jutsu from this and last chapter:

**Vortex Dragon Barrage**-A nin-gen combo Jutsu. A ninjutsu (**Gale Dragon Blast**) forms a dragon head of wind around any part of the body (Can be launched long range, hitting the target in a blast of wind which dices him while passing). The dragon is formed around the leg and is hit into the opponent at point blank range (result being that the dragon won't disperse until it hits something, and the opponent will be carried along with it, being diced along the way.)

**Hell's Torment Jutsu**-An extremely powerful Genjutsu similar to the Tsukiyomi. Traps the victim in an illusionary hell, and burns them for seven days and seven nights with the flames of hell. Like Tsukiyomi, only 1 second passes in the real world, but unlike it, the pain is only in your head. The Jutsu also blocks out the mental and emotional stress during the technique. Once it ends, the seven days and seven nights of mental and emotional pain hit the victim full force, knocking the victim out cold. 

**Dragon Enferno Jutsu**-A powerful fire jutsu, based of the breath of a dragon. The flames are hot enough to melt solid rock. A _VERY_ painful way to die.

**Super** clone Jutsus-A more powerful variety of the clone Jutsus. Unlike regular Shadow/Water/etc. clones, these have a store of chakra in them, and cannot be destroyed until the store is exhausted (In other words, you have to cause chakra exhaustion.).

What do you think? I've been trying to get this done, but I now have a time limit for the computer, so it will take a lot longer to type the chapters. Oh well, watch ya gonna do.

Please review. Witty comments for the disclaimer are welcomed. Enjoy.


	7. The Forest and The Bridge

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Ino would train under Tsunade to deal with Shikimaru.

Author's Notes: Okay, I would like to request, once more, some witty disclaimer ideas. I'm running out over here. Also, This chap. Has a few things, namely a revelation about Zabuza and the bridge battle.

"Human Speech"

'_Human thought'_

"_Human thought speech"_

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

"_**Demon thought speech"**_

**Chapter 7**

**The Forest and The Bridge:**

**Hearts of Sadness**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

As Sakura looked over Kakashi, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Why did you let them go?" asked Sasuke curiously. "I could feel it. Their hearts are filled with pain and sorrow. They are lost in the dark, and I want to help them." was Naruto's reply, and as he lifted up Kakashi, all Sasuke could think was 'Heh, same old Naruto.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tazuna's House-The Next Morning

As Kakashi slept, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what was under his mask. Giving in to temptation, she reached for it, only to shriek as he grabbed her arm and opened his eye.

"Now, now Sakura. People might get a bad impression." he said with a smirk, while Sakura fought the urge to throw up. "Sorry sensei." muttered Sakura after winning her Inner battle. **"The Jerk, I should pound him into paste, CHA!"** "Well, could you get Sasuke and Naruto, I need to talk to all of you."

"We're already here." came the voice of Naruto as he and Sasuke walked in. "Good, well then, you should all know that Zabuza is still alive. "WHAT!" screeched out Sakura while Sasuke an Naruto looked bored._ 'They already know? But how did they figure it out?' _thought Kakashi as he noticed their bored faces. "But sensei, we saw that hunter nin kill him. How could he still be alive?" asked Sakura with disbelief.

"It's simple, Sakura." started Sasuke. "That hunter used senbon, which only kill if they hit a major organ, not in the neck where they hit." "If you add 2 and 2, you realize that the hunter was actually an acomplice, meant to save Zabuza's sorry butt in case he got it whooped." finished Naruto as he and Sasuke smirked.

"Very good Sasuke." said Kakashi, completely ignoring Naruto. "Anyway, At your current levels, you don't stand a chance against Zabuza. And before you say anything, you got lucky, Naruto." said Kakashi, brushing Naruto's battle with Zabuza off as pure luck. "So, in order to prepare you for his return, I'm going to give you some special training."

"But sensei," began Sakura. "What Kind of training could prepare us for him?" "Simple, you're going to be climbing trees." stated a smiling Kakashi while Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes and Sakura looked dumbfounded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forest clearing-10 min. later

"Alright, to do this exercise, you need to focus chakra to your feet. In theory, if you can master this exercise, you could learn any jutsu. Now watch." with those words, Kakashi began scaling a massive tree. At this, Naruto rolled his eyes, which Kakashi noticed.

"Am I boring you, Naruto?" asked Kakashi with contempt. "How to put this tactfully. oh yeah, yes, you are. Me and Sasuke already mastered this." replied Naruto. Surprised, Kakashi asked them too show him, and his eyes almost popped out when they both walked up to the top of their trees without even focusing their chakra first.

"Well then," calmly started Naruto "if that's all, I have training to do." "Yeah, and I have a new Technique to work on." added Sasuke. "See ya." called out both of them as they walked off into the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the Forest-The Next Morning

As the sun rose, a young lady could be seen picking herbs in the forest. Suddenly, she caught a spot of golden yellow on the forest floor. Walking over to it, she realized it was a young boy.

"_This child…it's the one who beat Zabuza two days ago."_ reaching for a kunai, the girl hovered over Naruto, trying to decide whether or not to eliminate him. However, before she could decide, the boy spoke. "You know, it's not nice to stare." "You shouldn't sleep out here, you'll catch a cold." replied the girl, placing the Kunai back in her pocket. "Not really, I haven't been sick in 12 yeas. Sooo…how's Zabuza?" "gasp W-what d-do y-y-you mean?" "You don't have to worry. I don't mean you any harm. If I did, I could considering how easily I took out Zabuza. I'm just curious about his health." "Zabuza's f-fine." "You're a terrible liar…uh…what's your name, anyway?" "Haku." said the girl as she sweat dropped. "Haku…that's a nice name. Anyway, you're a terrible liar, Haku. I figured he'd be out for a little while, considering what you did to him." "Yeah, he'll be out for about a week." "You mind if I see him?" "Huh?" asked a confused Haku. "Zabuza. May I see him? I would like to talk to him, plus I have some medicine that will get him on his feet in a few hours." "REALLY!?" Shouted a shocked Haku. "Yep, but I would like to see him." "Okay"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza's Base

"Haku? You're back early." "Sorry Zabuza, but I have someone who would like to speak with you." "Really? Who might that be?"

"Hey Zabu, long time no see, eh?" asked Naruto as he strutted in the door. "Y-you!! What are YOU doing here?" asked Zabuza in shock at seeing Naruto. "He wanted to speak with you, and has special medicine which will get you back on your feet quickly." "Really?" asked a slightly miffed Zabuza. "Yeah. Here, drink."

Placing the bottle in Zabuza's hand, Zabuza took a swig. Suddenly, his body was surrounded by a red glow, which died down a few seconds later. "How do you feel?" asked a nervous Haku. "INCREDIBLE. I feel like I could take on the entire hidden mist by myself." shouted an impressed Zabuza. "So, why did you want to see me?" "I wanted to know why you betrayed the Mist." "Why do you want to know?" asked a suspicious Zabuza. "I'm curious. It is a very interesting topic. You would not BELIEVE the conspiracy theories I have heard. Did you know that some think you betrayed the mist because the Mizukage tried to eliminate the seven swordsmen when kisame got his daughter _PREGNANT_?" asked a cackling Naruto. "Fish face?" asked a laughing Zabuza "Now THAT is funny."

"So then, why did you do it?" asked Naruto after calming down. "It's because the guy was a monster." replied Zabuza, sighing. "What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

"It started with a man named Orochimaru." at that word, Naruto let loose a feral growl, signaling that they both hated the man with a passion. "He and the Mizukage worked together developing powerful forbidden jutsu. They kidnapped civilians and ninja alike for their experiments. But the Mizukage was paranoid and believed that those who held bloodlines would rise against him as soon as they found out, so he convinced the people that those people had been responsible for the disappearances. I'm sure you've heard of the blood hunts."

"I see." began Naruto. "You learned the truth and tried to take him down once and for all." "Yeah, but I failed miserably and had to flee. So, here I am working for that scum bag Gatou until I have enough money to try and take out the Mizukage again."

"You know, Gatou will more then likely try to eliminate you once you complete your job. He'll probably finish you and Haku off while you're recovering after the job is done." "Good tip. We'll prepare, just in case." "I have an idea, if you're interested." "Really?" "Yeah. I'm part of a group of powerful ninja. If you joined, you would become even stronger and we could help take down the Mizukage. What do you think?" "Sounds good, but I'm not going to just quit a job." "Fair enough, But could you wait a week before you attack. Kakashi isn't expecting you to recover till then, and a speedy recovery would make him suspicious." "Sure. See you in one week."

"Thanks." replied Naruto as he walked out the door, however, just as the door shut, Zabuza and Haku heard Naruto yell "Bye Haku. See ya, Zabu." which received a giggle from Haku and a string of curses from Zabuza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night-Tazuna's House

Team 7 and Tazuna's family sat around the table eating dinner. Turning to face Sasuke, Naruto asked a question which had been on his mind. "So Sasuke, how's your new technique coming?" "Pretty good. It should be ready by the end of the week."

"What is this technique?" asked Kakashi. "Sorry sensei. You'll have to wait till Zabuza drops by." _"Speaking of which, what did Zabuza say?" "Said that he will think about it, but we won't get an answer until after we fight."_

"Why do you even bother!?" shouted out Inari, Tazuna's grandson. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto, looking at Inari lazily. "Why do you fight? Your just going to die!" yelled Inari. "Inari!" reprimanded his mom, Tsunami.

"It's okay. Let us talk." said Naruto, before looking Inari straight in the eye. The moment Inari looked into Naruto's eyes, he felt his entire body freeze, and he could barely breath. He felt as if those eyes were peering straight into his soul. "Inari, I know you've had a hard time, but you aren't the only one to suffer because of Gatou. We're fighting to stop Gatou once and for all, so that no-one has to suffer the way you are. We wont die. You need to stop dwelling on the past and move on." "What would you know?" "Kid, I've suffered more than you can imagine. But you and I are different. You have people who care about you. If you love them, and if you care about your home, THEN STOP CRYING AND FIGHT TO PROTECT THEM!" said Naruto, yelling out the last part.

"I'm going back out to train." muttered Naruto, leaving a shocked (minus Sasuke) group in his wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bridge-one week later

Zabuza and Haku had launched their attack. While Sakura protected Tazuna, Kakashi fought with Zabuza and Sasuke fought with Haku.

With Sasuke-Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors

"damn!" screamed Sasuke. Oh yes, he was pissed. This girl, Haku, was so fast that he had to use his Sharingan to keep up with her. She was one of the only two he knew who could move this fast, the other being Naruto.

"Can't keep up?" asked Haku, who was smirking behind her mask. "Yeah. The only other person I've had to face who was as fast as this was Naruto." said Sasuke, dodging another volly of senbon, while Haku looked on in shock. "Actually, he's (dodge more needles) faster than (jump back to avoid a low-blow Ice blast) this." once again, Haku was shocked.

'_Naruto asked me to keep her and Zabuza alive. Guess it's time to stop playing around' _"Sorry to say, but play time is over." said Sasuke as the air around his body became distorted. "What the… What are you doing?" "Weight seals." replied Sasuke as the distortion ended. "Now then," said Sasuke as he drew his new Katana, " my newest technique, Sword of Amatseru!" With those words, the blade became engulfed in black flames.

"This is going to hurt. A LOT!" muttered Haku. Suddenly, Sasuke blured out of sight and reappeared outside the Ice dome. _'Fast!'_ was all Haku could think as every mirror burst into steam, causing her to crash into the ground and lose consciouseness.

"That HAD to hurt." muttered Sasuke as he sheathed his now deactivated sword. Suddenly, he felt immense power cover the bridge and could hear the sound of a thousand birds chirping. _"Naruto, hurry up"._

With Naruto

"Better hurry to the bridge. Zabuza and Haku should be attacking today." Naruto said to himself as he ran through the woods. Suddenly, he spotted a mutilated boar laying on the road to Tazuna's house. 'I have a bad feeling.' thought Naruto as he ran full speed back to Tazuna's. A few minutes later, he arrived in time to see Inari about to be diced, and two thugs holding Tsunami captive. Just as Inari was sliced in half, he poofed into smoke, revealing a log.

"You know, it's not nice to attack a child." came Naruto from behind them. Turning around, they saw Naruto with both Tsunami and Inari. "Good job Inari. I'll handle it from here." smirking at his 'foolishness', the two thugs started walking towards them, only to collapse from the poisoned senbon sticking out the back of their necks.

"That was amazing!" shouted out Inari. "If you want, I can get you ninja training. Of course, you would need your mom's and Grandpa's permission first." commented Naruto. "Really!?" "Sure."

However, before they could continue, Naruto's hightened hearing picked up the sound of a thousand birds chirping. A second later, he received a message from Sasuke, _Naruto, hurry up"._ "Sorry Inari, I gotta go." said Naruto as he vanished into thin air.

With Kakashi-back at the bridge

Things were not looking good for Zabuza. He was being held in place by Kakashi's dogs and his protective mist was thinning. "Time to die, Zabuza. Behold my original Techinque, Raikiri." yelled out Kakashi. Racked with fear, Zabuza could only watch as Kakashi ran at him.

Just as Kakashi was about to hit him, Zabuza closed his eyes, but when he didn't feel anything, he opened them again. What he saw shocked him.

"Naruto! You've betrayed the leaf!?" asked a shocked Kakashi. There, defending Zabuza, was Naruto, who was blocking the Raikiri with an activated sword of the storm (Wind forms around the blade in the appearance of a Tornado). "You're wrong, Hatake. How can I betray it if I was never loyal in the first place? I only serve as a shinobi because the old man asked me two." With that said, he knocked Kakashi away.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from the end of the bridge. "The Demon of the Mist, beaten and then saved by a brat. How pathetic." "Gatou!" growled out Zabuza, having spotted the sorce of the mockery, along with a small army of thugs. "I'm sorry to tell you, Zabuza, but you have become to… expensive for my taste. If you could, would you at least kill a few of these thugs. The less I have to pay, the better." laughed out Gato.

"Well Kakashi, It seems you and I are no longer enemies." "It seems so. Release him!" shouted out Kakashi to his dogs.

"Hey Sasuke, come here." shouted out Naruto as he healed Zabuza's arms and handed him his sword. "Yeah?" asked Sasuke as he arrived. "You up for a blood bath?" "What do you have in mind?" asked Zabuza, his nonexistent eyebrows raised. "Me and Sasuke will deal with the thugs, then you can take care of the rich midget." replied Naruto, loud enough for Gatou to hear. "I'm in." said a smirking Sasuke.

What happened next would be forever ingrained into Sakura's, Kakashi's, Tazuna's, and Zabuza's minds. Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back, with their sword of the Amatseru/Storm drawn, activated, and held vertically in front of them (If you look at the from the front, the blade split's their faces in the half down the center.). The entire world turned black (Think a black void) with nothing but a complex, blood red seal (Think a magic seal from Tales of Phantasia) beneath Naruto and Sasuke's feet, and an oppressive aura of death which hung in the air. All sound on the bridge had completely been silenced, until the Name of the of the Technique rang through the air.

"TWIN DANCE OF OBLIVION!!!"

Suddenly, everyone was blinded by a blood red flash. Once their vision returned, they were shocked at what they saw. The army of thugs had been decimated. Half had been sliced to pieces while the others lay burning by black flames. Sasuke stood blocking Gatou's only escape, while Naruto stood beside Zabuza. "He's all yours." said Naruto, motioning towards Gatou. "Thanks." choked out Zabuza, still shocked by the carnage before him.

Recovering from his shock, Zabuza began walking towards Gatou. "Please, spare me." whimpered Gatou. "Yeeaaa-no." replied Zabuza, before reappearing behind Gatou and Cleaving him in half. Smirking, Sasuke said "It couldn't of happened to a meaner.." "or _Shorter_" interrupted Naruto, "person." finished Sasuke.

Seconds later, Inari and the village arrived to fight, only to see the destruction which Sasuke and Naruto had wrought. "You're a bit late." murmured Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later-The bridge

After finishing the bridge (with help from an Army of Naruto) the village had partied like it was their last day to live. They now stood at the bridge as Naruto and crew prepared to leave. "Before you leave, let's name the bridge." shouted out Tazuna. "How about, Hope's Bridge?" suggested Sasuke. "It's nice," said Inari, "But I have a Better one. Let's call it The Great Naruto Bridge, in honor of the man who _brought_ hope back to our people." at this, the entire village cheered. "Sounds like you're a celebrity now." said Sasuke patting Naruto on the back, while Sakura was shocked and Kakashi grumbled profanities.

With the goodbyes done, Team 7 set off on the long road home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile- a hill outside of the village

"Well Haku, you ready?" asked Zabuza as he glanced at Haku. "Yeah, I'm ready." replied Haku.

"Are you Haku and Zabuza?" came a female voice from behind them. Turning to look at the source of the voice, they saw two people, One was a boy with red hair and black rings around his eyes, and the other was a little girl with pupil-less eyes. "Yeah. Are you our escorts?" asked Zabuza, his non-existent eyebrows once again raised. "Yes. I'm Gaara and this is Hanabi. We were summoned to escort you to our home and base."

"Wait!" yelled out Inari as he ran up to the group. "Naruto said I could come to." "You must be Inari" stated Hanabi. "Well then, let's get going." said Gaara as he began walking away.

"Umm, Where are we going, anyway?" asked Haku curiously. "Our home" began Gaara "Is the Isle of the Maelstrom." at this declaration Haku and Zabuza froze in their tracks, while Inari looked confused. "Y-y-you mean t-that N-n-Naruto is a m-member of t-t-the Y-y-yamikitsune!?" stuttered out Zabuza in shock, shocking Inari who had heard rumors about the group, and reminding Hanabi of what her sister used to be like.

"Actually," began Gaara with a smirk "He's our founder and leader."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 miles away-Land of fire

As Naruto and Gang walked towards Konoha, all but Naruto could have sworn they heard something. Naruto was an exception because with his enhanced hearing, he had managed to hear what was said and who said it.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" in the form of Zabuza's, Haku's, and Inari's voices had reached his ears, and as he walked back to Konoha, he couldn't help but smirk. 'The family just grew by three.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's chap. 7 for ya'll. Hope you enjoyed. Now the, original jutsu.

**Sword of the storm/Amatseru**- Special Katana forged from the same metal as Asuma's trench knives and enhanced by element channeling seals. Naruto's is designed to use wind elemental Chakra while Sasuke's uses a modified fire seal to channel the amatseru, meaning only someone with the mange you can unleash its true power.

**Amatseru**-I have heard a few translations, so I'm going to go with the translation I like. Amatseru means Hell's fire, so the true name of Sasuke's sword is the Sword of Hell's Fire.

**Twin Dance of Oblivion**-a powerful Kenjutsu. Requires two people working together perfectly. The technique is demonic in origin but doesn't require demonic energies to use. Extreamly powerful.

I hoped you enjoyed. Read and review. Witty comebacks are highly appreciated.


	8. Chunin Exams

**Legacy of the Maelstrom: Yamikitsune**

By CyberDragonEX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Ibiki would've seen the potential of using Gai and Lee's manhug senset thing as the ultimate torture device.

Author's Notes: Sorry I took so, SO long. I have a SERIOUS procrastination problem. I swear, I would procrastinate in dying if it were possible. Oh well, everyone has there own issues. Just so you know, this chap takes place two months after the wave mission instead of right after.

"Human Speech"

'_Human thought'_

"_Human thought speech"_

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demon Thought/Inner Sakura'**_

"_**Demon thought speech"**_

**Chapter 8**

**Chunin Exams:**

**Reinforcements Arrive**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

As Naruto and Gang walked towards Konoha, all but Naruto could have sworn they heard something. Naruto was an exception because with his enhanced hearing, he had managed to hear what was said and who said it.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" in the form of Zabuza's, Haku's, and Inari's voices had reached his ears, and as he walked back to Konoha, he couldn't help but smirk. 'The family just grew by three.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Streets of Konoha

Two months have passed and Naruto is walking down the street. Stopping, he calls out "I know you're there. Show yourselves." Passerby on the street look at him like he's crazy until Konohamaru and his friend shunshin in front of him.

"Very good you three, you've come along way." said Naruto with a smile. "Thanks Boss! Hey, can we play ninja now (code for IS IT TIME TO TRAIN)?" asked Konohamaru excitedly. Before Naruto could reply however, Sakura (who had been told no by Sasuke AGAIN) chose that moment to overhear what was said.

"A ninja playing ninja… how pathetic can you get, Naruto?" sneered Sakura

"Hey boss, is she your… you know?" asked Udon as he held out his pinky. "No Udon, she is just my teammate." replied Naruto

"That's good." said Moegi. "yeah!" called out Konohamaru, "you can do much better that… _thing._" unfortunately, Sakura had a short fuse, which resulted in Konohamaru flying 10 ft. Also unfortunately, was the fact that Konohamaru couldn't keep his mouth shut, a fact he proved when he yelled at a leaving Sakura "That's right. You better run you Ugly, big-headed witch."

Suddenly, Sakura stopped walking, and her head turned 180 degrees (think Exorcist) to stare straight at Konohamaru. Realizng the danger they are in, the Konohamaru corps run away as if Sakura was a hound of hell, with Sakura chasing after them and Naruto following to make sure no-one dies.

Not watching where they are going, Konohamaru and friends run into a foreign Ninja, and Sakura freezes in fear at what is about to happen. However, Naruto walks in at that moment and ends their fear by saying "Hey Kankuro, long time no see. How are ya?"

"Hey Naruto, I've been better. This little gut tried to run me over." replied Kankuro. "Hey Naruto." called Temari as she walked up to them, but seeing the scene, she asked "Uh… what's going on here?"

Smirking, Harry replied "Konohamaru here almost ran over your brother as he was running away form the local she-devil" and as he said this, he pointed to Konohamaru, then Sakura. "Why don't you come out, Gaara." called out Naruto, and a second later, Gaara appeared.

"How are you?" asked Gaara, to which Naruto sighed and replied "Oh you know. Disliked by village locals, given under-ranked missions, the usual." then with a smirk which only the sand sibling saw said "I could have sworn I hadn't started seducing all the ladies yet. My reputation must be catching up to me. Soon I'll have to change my name and appearance and start all over again."

Laughing, Gaara and his siblings walked away, leaving Sakura and the Corps. Confused. Sakura, ever the curious, asked "Naruto, who are they and what village are they from? I've never seen that headband before." smirking, Naruto replied "The red-head was Gaara, the girl was Temari, and the Kabuki poser was Kankuro. As for a village, they aren't from one. They are members of the Yamikitsune." and with that, Naruto walked away leaving four shell-shocked friends/allies behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile-Official meeting

Sarutobi looked over all the assembled ninja before starting the meating. "As all of you have probably noticed, the Chunin exams will be held soon. I would like all of the team leaders who feel their team is ready to step forward, starting with the rookies."

At this, all of the ninja muttered to themselves thinking no jonin would be stupid to volunteer rookies. They were severly shocked when Asuma stepped up and said "I Sarutobi, volunteer team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Naara for the chunin exams."

They were further shocked when Kurenai said "I volunteer team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba inuzuka, and Shino Aburame for the Chunin Exams." followed by Kakashi saying "I volunteer team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and the de… I mean Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunin Exams." his slip-up was slight, but Sarutobi and a few others caught it.

"Are you insane!?" roared Iruka. "Lord Hokage, you cannot seriously plan on letting the rookies enter this exam? They'll be massacred."

"I understand your worries, Iruka, so how about you test each rookie to see if they are ready?" asked the old man.

"Very well then, Lord Hokage." replied Iruka, and he began thinking how to test each of the rookies while the other senseis entered their students.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Naruto-Later that night

Naruto and the Konohamaru corps are training when Konohamaru senses a presence. Before he can react, a rain ninja jumps out, graps Moegi, and leaps into the woods. Without hesitation, Naruto, Konohamaru, and Udon gave chase. Using hand seals, Naruto signaled Konohamaru and Udon to go around, and then he jumped into a clearing with the rain ninja.

"Good, you're here." sneered the rain ninja. "Listen up brat, bring me the forbidden scroll or the girl gets it."

At this, Naruto laughed. "what girl?" laughed Naruto, "all I see are two dummies, you and the one behind you."

Turning around, the ninja saw that there was a scarcrow where Moegi had been. Before he could react, two blurs past him, wrapping him in net, before being buried up to his neck in the dirt. The two blurs then stopped in front of him, revealing Konohamaru and Moegi, while Udon burst from the ground.

"Good job team, oh, and nice try Iruka, but you underestimated me and my students." and with that, Naruto and the others left, leaving a shocked Iruka, that is, until he felt something brush his leg 'oh no, gophers. And its MATING SEASON.'

Throughout the village, Iruka's screams could be heard, and if you paid enough attention, you could hear evil snickering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Hinata

As Hinata was heading to the Uchiha Compound, she sensed someone following her and discretly activating her Byakugan, saw that it was Iruka henged as a Rain ninja. Having received a message from Naruto, she knew Iruka was there to test her, some in a blur of speed, dhe struck him with her Jyuken, right where the sun don't shine.

Throught the village, a shrill, girly scream could be heard and all of the men in the village euphoniously grabbed their manhood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke

Sasuke was standing in front of his parent graves, paying his respects when he sensed someone behind. Turning quickly, he qaught the person in Tsukiyomi, then smirked.

"Hello Iruka. How are you this night?" asked Sasuke as he channeled Naruto's prankster spirit.

"hughhh. I'm fine Sasuke. I was supposed to test you to see if you were ready for the Chunin Exams, and it seems you were. Congradulations."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid you interrupted me while I was paying my respects to the dead. The will not be satisfied until you have been punished." chuckled Sasuke, causing Iruka to pale.

"W-what are you going to do?" asked a fearful Iruka.

Smirking, Sasuke replied "For the next 72 hours, you will be forced to play an illusion less Tsunade, Jiraya, Lord Hokage, and Orochimaru in Strip Poker. Oh, and you will win every, single hand."

Throughout the village, a horrified scream could be heard, causing everyone to shudder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on

Sarutobi was waiting for Iruka when said shinobi arrived, looking like he just survived the Kyubi.

"IRUKA!!! What the HELL happened to you?" asked Sarutobi in shock. Staring with Horrified eyes, Iruka replied, "Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke pass, sir." and with that, he fainted, leaving a stunned hokage, who started laughing like a maniac a second later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How this, fun, fun, and lots more fun. I say, Iruka deserved some punishment for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. I hope you enjoyed it, and for any good authors, I give you, the Sorcerer of Persia challenge.

A Harry potter/Prince of Persia crossover for anyone who wants to try typing it. Harry is forced to go with the dusleys on their vacation to the ruins of a persian city. While there, he finds a rusted dagger tail, which becomes good as new, wraps around his arm, then vanishes into his skin as soon as he touches it. The dark prince has returned, but his centuries of exile have changed him for the better (but he is still sarcastic, cruel, and mean.). When Harry, goes to Hogwarts, it is a new Harry who is able to use magic to power the Sand of Time powers he inherited from the prince (think inf. Sand tanks.). Includes :

-Harry receiving the Dagger of time before his first year at Hogwarts (after Hagrid leaves him).

-Travelling to the Isle of Time and Ressurecting the Empress (without being an embodiment of the sands and instead as a witch instead) using a book of parsel magic he finds in Kaileena's library during his second year.

-Rebuilding Babylon (under fidelus) over the summers away from Hogwarts

-Slightly manipulative Dumbledore

-Harry/Multi.

I only request that Sorcerer of Persia be put into the summary and that you email the stories name to me at. With that out of the way, enjoy and Review.


End file.
